


Someone you maybe might love

by darkrin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Altri modi in cui i personaggi di Percy Jackson potrebbero essersi incontrati, tutti ambientati in un ospedale e scollegati l'uno dall'altro.





	1. Jason e Piper al Pronto Soccorso

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia scritta per la M3 della sesta settimana del [COWT](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week6/) di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
> \- Il titolo è un verso di Supercut di Lorde.

 

\- Ho preso un mattone in testa – afferma il ragazzo, il _bel ragazzo_ sottolinea una voce nella sua testa che somiglia spaventosamente a quella della sua sorellastra Drew, seduto accanto a lei nella fila di scomode sedioline nella sala d’attesa del Pronto Soccorso di Los Angeles.

Qualcosa dell’orrore che prova a quel racconto deve comparirle sul volto perché l’uomo si affretta ad aggiungere, con le parole che gli si affastellano come tegole nella bocca:

\- Ma non è così grave. Voglio dire, non era un mattone così pesante. –

Piper è quasi sicura che non esistano mattoni più o meno leggeri, ma il ragazzo sembra lucido e non sarebbe ancora lì in attesa se fosse grave. O no?

\- Ma mi hanno detto di rimanere in osservazione per la notte e purtroppo non ci sono più posti letto quindi sono… qui – conclude, passandosi una mano nervosa sul collo. – E mi sono dimenticato di presentarmi. Jason – afferma, allungando il braccio verso di lei per stringere le dita tese di Piper.

\- Piper – risponde la ragazza. – E sono qui per una gamba rotta. –

Accompagna le parole con un vago gesto che avvolge la gamba ingessata e poggiata su un basso cuscino.

\- Sono in attesa che mio padre mi venga a prendere per riportarmi a casa. –

Il ragazzo accanto a lei esala un _oh_ che sembra quasi deluso e gli antidolorifici che le hanno dato devono avere degli strani effetti residui o non si spiega perché mai Jason dovrebbe essere triste di saperla prossima alle dimissioni.

Piper si è sempre curata poco del suo aspetto fisico, come se il suo corpo fosse qualcosa che _c’è_ , esiste, fa parte di lei, ma che non merita altre attenzioni. Per la prima volta sente le dita pruderle per il desiderio di sistemarsi i capelli che devono essere una matassa informe sulla sua testa, di avere addosso dei vestiti non sporchi di sangue e polvere. La voce di Jason interrompe i suoi pensieri prima che Piper possa fare qualcosa assolutamente da Drew tipo alzarsi per andarsi a truccare.

\- Peccato. Eri l’unica cosa carina dello stare qui. –

 Dalla smorfia che piega il volto del ragazzo sembra che non avesse previsto di parlare ad alta voce. Piper si volta a guardarlo, sorpresa, prima di aprirsi in un sorriso timido.

\- Mio padre è sempre in ritardo – confida.

 

 

 

 


	2. Will e Nico in un corridoio direzione Endocrinologia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will, Nico e ospedali che sembrano un labirinto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Storia scritta per la M3 della sesta settimana del [COWT](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week6/) di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
> 

 

Bianca gli ha detto: _Ti faccio una delega, passami a recuperare i risultati dall’endocrinologo per favore_ e Nico ha pensato che sarebbe stata una cosa semplice e che era _Bianca_ a chiedere un favore e, per quanto Nico sia sempre stato scontroso e diffidente, non è mai stato bravo a dire di no a sua sorella. Solo che ora si trova a vagare da quelli che gli sembrano anni, decenni, dall’inizio degli anni cinquanta del ventesimo secolo, tra i corridoi bianchi di un ospedale di provincia che gli avevano detto fosse piccolo e invece gli sembra immenso come il Labirinto di Dedalo e un po’ se ne pente. Ora vorrebbe solo accartocciare il foglio di carta pieno della calligrafia minuta di sua sorella, buttarlo in un secchio ed andarsene. Tornare a casa dal suo coinquilino che starà ancora dormendo nel suo letto a forma di ciambella. 

È così che lo trova Will: in piedi in mezzo a una diramazione del corridoio, con un quadrato di carta bianca stropicciato tra le mani e negli occhi lo sguardo smarrito di certi pazienti neurologici che lasciano la loro stanza per fare quattro passi e poi non sanno più come tornarvi. Non sanno più di avere un posto a cui tornare.

\- Serve una mano? – domanda il Dottor William Solace, fisiatra, riporta il cartellino attaccato sul suo camice e semi-nascosto dalla testina del fonendoscopio giallo che porta intorno al collo.

L’uomo ha una voce calma e accogliente come certe radure assolate ché a quel piano non sai mai quando potresti avere davanti un paziente psichiatrico.

Nico posa i suoi occhi scuri su di lui e Will non può fare a meno di pensare che sarebbe un paziente proprio carino e _che peccato!_ , aggiunge una voce che somiglia a quella di suo padre.

\- Cercavo il reparto di Endocrinologia – afferma l’uomo, si lancia un’occhiata smarrita intorno. – Ma credo di essermi perso. –

Will esala una risata.

\- Tranquillo. Orientarsi è un casino anche per noi che ci lavoriamo. Però almeno sei al piano giusto. Devi proseguire dritto per il corridoio e svoltare a sinistra al secondo incrocio e… se vuoi posso accompagnarti – aggiunge di fronte allo sguardo vacuo e leggermente assassino dell’altro.

Il suo interlocutore non sorride, ma le sue labbra si piegano in un modo che gli fa pensare che ci mancava poco. Will immagina che sia quasi una vittoria.

 


	3. Percy e Annabeth in una stanza del reparto di Urologia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth ha un esame e un piano di fuga. Percy non è convinto che sia una buona idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Storia scritta per la M3 della sesta settimana del [COWT](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week6/) di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
> 

 

Percy è diventato infermiere di notte un po’ per caso e un po’ perché c’era qualcosa nel suo volto che incuteva timore alle famiglie dei pazienti ricoverati, ma gli piacciono gli orari, la quiete dei corridoi illuminati solo da luci soffuse, il respiro lento dei pazienti e quello più rumoroso dei respiratori. Gli piace, anche, che quasi nessuno abbia richieste stupide da fargli.

Quando al cambio turno, gli infermieri del pomeriggio gli avevano suggerito di fare attenzione alla paziente del letto 7, Percy aveva sentito scorrergli lungo la schiena un brivido freddo e umido come le scaglie di un serpente marino, ma aveva deciso di rimanere positivo.

Apre la porta della quarta stanza per il primo dei giri di notte e trova la paziente del letto 7, una ragazza bionda e carina, con gli occhi cerchiati da pesanti occhiaie nere, seduta a cavalcioni del parapetto della finestra. Annabeth Chase, riporta la cartella, si volta a guardarlo con occhi sbarrati come fari nella notte.

\- Ehy – lo saluta.

\- Ehy – risponde, interdetto. – Stai cercando di suicidarti? – aggiunge ché _non si sa mai._ –Perché siamo al primo piano e sarebbe un fallimento. –

Il volto di Annabeth si corruga come una parete crepata da un terremoto.

\- Stai scherzando spero – abbaia.

Percy inarca un sopracciglio.

\- Sei a cavalcioni di una finestra – osserva, puntandola con un dito.

Annabeth gli lancia un’occhiata di pura sufficienza.

\- Ma siamo al primo piano. L’hai detto anche tu. –

\- E allora cosa stai cercando di fare? –

La ragazza lo osserva come fosse uno scarafaggio trovato in un sacchetto di farina.

\- Sto cercando di andarmene da qui – afferma, infine.

Percy immagina le sue sopracciglia sollevarsi, sulla sua fronte, come onde quando si alza la marea.

\- Hai un’insufficienza renale – osserva.

Annabeth lo liquida con un rapido gesto della mano.

\- Lieve e acuta. Perché ho avuto la febbre e bevuto poco e blablabla. _I medici_ mi hanno già fatto il discorso di rito, ma domani ho un esame a cui non posso mancare. Quindi prometto di bere tanta acqua e me ne vado – ribatte, portando la seconda gamba dall’altro lato della finestra.

\- Stop, stop, stop. –

Percy attraversa la stanza con due ampie falcate e la prende per un braccio.

\- Tu non vai da nessuna parte – afferma. Di fronte allo sguardo che la ragazza gli rivolge, aggiunge. – Fino a domani mattina, quando ci saranno dei medici che potranno dimetterti legalmente. –

\- Oggi non mi hanno voluto lasciar andare – ringhia.

\- Domani firmerai per una dimissione contro parere medico e sarai libera. Te lo prometto. –

Gli occhi della ragazza si fissano sui suoi per interminabili minuti in cui Percy si chiede se gli sguscerà via dalle mani e salterà lo stesso, prima che Annabeth annuisca e riporti le gambe all'interno.

\- Se domani non mi fanno uscire, scappo. E ti verrò a cercare – afferma, minacciandolo con un dito. 


End file.
